Let's go Dancing!
by TriMinakami
Summary: Inspired by a video on NND. / Bored, Regina decides to go sing and dance at various karaoke bars throughout Japan. Forced to accompany her would be no one else but our favorite Selfish Trio! Read as Regina, Marmo and Ira goes singing and dancing while Bel suffers from several kicks to the groin. / (Small hints of ReginaMana. Also attempts at innuendos from Bel. Part-songfic.)


_*the link to the video that inspired this is posted on my blog's page for this story._

* * *

><p>Regina groaned. "I'm bored…" she muttered. "Tell me what I can do!"<p>

The three members of the Selfish Trio gave her deadpanned expressions. "What do you expect us to do, create magical fairies for you to punch?" Ira asked sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Well…" the blonde mused. "…yeah! Of course, what else?"

The light-blue haired Selfish member flinched. "U-ugh…" he groaned. "You little…"

"Now, now…" Marmo called. "Why don't we stop bickering like children and start respecting me a bit?"

She was met by two shoes, each thrown by Ira and Regina respectively.

"You little brats better stop arguing," Bel called. "We should be doing something more important, like planning on how we could defeat the Precu-"

"I know!" Regina exclaimed happily, jumping on top of Bel's head much to his chagrin. "Let's go dancing!"

Marmo smiled. This was a chance for her to show off her amazingness and beautifulness! Ira meanwhile looked away, unamused. "Tell a better joke," the light-blue haired Selfish said.

"I- I'm not joking!" the daughter of the Selfish King said. "I'm serious here! I want to go dancing, and you guys will all come with me!"

Bel smirked. "I'm sorry, but I don't like participating in foursome."

Regina slapped the lazy old man as hard as possible. "Sh-shut your innuendos, you lazy oaf!"

Standing up in pain, Bel grunted. He smirked again, however. "Aw, what's the matter? You wanted to do it with Cure Heart instead?"

Blushing, Regina gave him a powerful kick to his groins.

Ira and Marmo winced in pain as Bel fell to the ground. "Oooh… that's got to hurt," Ira commented.

"Well, you deserved that." Marmo said. "Kinda teaches your nether regions not to tease our little Regina like that."

Regina pouted, turning away. "B-besides, I don't like Mana that way…" she denied.

Ira smirked. "Well, anyways. That asides, are we really going to dance?" he asked.

"Yep, otherwise," Regina smiled and answered in the sweetest way possible, "I will tell Papa!" The others frowned, hoping for her to _not_ use this old threat. "And you three wouldn't like that, would you?"

Ira sighed. "Damn."

* * *

><p>"Let's try out all possible karaokes to dance at!" Regina screamed.<p>

"Why at karaoke bars?" Ira asked.

The blonde smiled at him. "Because, I'd like to sing! And I love dancing while I sing, and where else to do that but karaokes?"

"…" The other Selfish Trio members decided to leave it at that.

"Let's start there!"

Minutes later, Regina and the others positioned themselves. The blonde herself had a smile, and Marmo had one as well, while Ira looked around to make sure no one would see them (of course not, silly Ira. You're in a private karaoke room.) and Bel just scratched his fuzzy, bearded, chin.

Regina smirked. "I'll _make_ you guys like dancing!"

"By making us come?" Ira asked. "You suck."

Bel smirked. "Yeah, and it felt great." He received another kick to the face, shattering his glasses, afterwards.

Regina sighed. "Just start, you freaks."

**_Kono sora no, mukou ni wa, donna yume ga aru…_**

By the time everyone clasped their hands together, Ira trying not to suddenly sing, they seemed to get into it a bit. Bel, meanwhile, grabbed a desk and dragged it over to his position and sat down, folding his hands together. "I came, and I'm finished," he said with another smirk.

Regina would've given him another kick if it wasn't for the fact that the song had already started.

**_Hate shinaku tsuzu iteku! _Mirai shinjite te wo, nobashi-__**

Ira suddenly grinned evilly, fisting his hands straight up as if destroying Cure Diamond, who had somehow wandered her way into his mind.

_**-tte~!**_

As Regina moved, she took this chance to kick away the desk Bel had been relaxing at. "Get up, you asshole!" she cussed.

"Tch. Bratty girl…" Bel muttered, before he got up and danced. "If my back breaks, I'll kill you."

* * *

><p>"Here's our second location!" Regina cheered.<p>

"Are we seriously going to dance in all the karaokes we go?" Ira asked.

Marmo nodded, enjoying this (not for the dance, though). "At least it's private, and hopefully," she turned to the slow-floating Bel who was clutching onto his nether regions, "we get to see more painful kicks from our little Regina."

"You suck, lady," Bel grunted.

Regina entered them all and picked… the same song.

"What the hell!?" Bel shouted. "We're dancing to the same song!? And it's about Precures! Damned Precures."

The blonde smiled. "Why not? It reminds me of Mana, and guess what?" The others frowned. "We'll be dancing to this song in all the karaokes we go!"

They groaned.

Bel suddenly smirked again. "I bet you want it to remind you of Cure Heart so you can have dirty fantasies of her, don't you?" he asked. His groins were met with a sharp elbow-strike.

"See?" Marmo inquired, Ira snickering and nodding. "I told you so."

"You guys… s-suck…" Bel grunted yet again.

Ira kicked him on the head. "And why the hell are you wearing different costumes of the Precures yourself!?" he added. The others nodded; yes, for some reason, Bel visited the second karaoke while crossdressing in autochanging Precure-themed dresses.

"Well, I…"

"You perverted old man!" Regina screamed.

"You rapist!" Ira added.

Regina smirked. "You pedophile!"

"You motherfu-"

"Now, now." Marmo covered Ira's mouth before Regina could hear it. "I'm sure King Selfish wouldn't want to hear his daughter swearing, would he?"

"…" Ira slowly nodded, almost ashamed. He proceeded to lighten up everyone's spirits (except Bel's) by kicking that old man in the groins again. Everyone laughed.

They got into positions again.

**_Chiisana kono teni nani wo negau no?  
><em>_Kimi wa ima doko de nani wo mite nani wo kanjiteru?_**

Regina and Ira had done their part properly. They danced and made sure no mistakes were made. (Although Bel questioned to himself why the hell they were getting into the dance so much.)

By the time the '_Neeh~_' came, all Regina, Ira and Marmo shook their fingers in a 'tsk tsk' manner.

Bel yawned.

_**Nanman kounen saki wa tooi mirai ja nai**_

Marmo danced perfectly to the tune.

_**Mochiron jikan no tani ja nai no mo…**_

Bel remained still in a sailor-looking-into-horizon pose before pointing.

_**…shouchi!**_

He projected an image of him posing as a defeated Yamcha from Dragon Ball. "_Yamcha~_" he playfully cooed.

Regina gritted her teeth and kicked his nether regions again.

"_WOULD YOU GIVE IT A REST WITH KICKING MY GROINS PLEASE!?_" the old man screamed in pain.

Regina kicked his head with a pout.

* * *

><p>"Go, go, Jikochuuu~" Regina exclaimed cheerfully. "Let's go to our third destination!"<p>

Ira surprisingly smiled along her. "Well, I can't deny that it _is_ actually kind of fun."

"You bet." Marmo nodded. "Especially the ridiculous amount of times Bel gets kicked in the groins."

"S-shut up…" Bel muttered, slowly floating alongside them towards their third building… yet again holding onto his nether regions.

_(I'm not writing down the entire song, so some may be skipped. At least you could enjoy the moments of Bel getting his balls kicked.)_

_**…yume monogatari ja nai!**_

Regina and Ira danced perfectly to this tune, mirroring each other side-by-side.

_**Doko made mo te wo-**_

As part of the dance, Marmo grabbed Ira's right hand. Ira in turn grabbed Regina's right hand. Regina in turn… dodged Bel's right hand.

"Nyuuuh!?" he asked, confused. Regina gave him the most sweet-looking face ever, backing it up with the most deadly aura she could create.

_I'm sorry, you perverted pedophile, but **don't. Touch.**** Me.** _The look simply said.

Bel shrugged and continued dancing alone.

_**-tsunaide!**_

* * *

><p>"Let's visit our… fourth place…" Regina groaned tiredly.<p>

Ira raised an eyebrow. "This is kinda fun and all, but aren't you a bit too tired for this?"

"N-no! I'm not…" Regina said as she yawned.

Marmo smiled. "Well, at least she has some determination."

"Screw her, let's just go ho-"

Regina lightly slapped Bel. "We are not… g-going home…" she tiredly said. "We'll keep dancing… until the end!"

Ira stared at her. "…if it weren't for that lightning of epicness," he commented as he pointed behind Regina, "I would've just made her fall asleep and carry her back to our base."

Bel gasped. "That's it! We can just do that now so we don't have to da-"

He was kicked again in the spot everyone knows where Regina loves to kick.

* * *

><p>She closed her eyes, slowly drifting off the her sleep. Ira sighed. "Welp, she's asleep now."<p>

Marmo nodded and picked her up, bridal-style. "Let's go home, then…"

Bel smirked. "And when she wakes up, I shall-"

"Don't you think about it." Marmo told him.

He sighed. "Fine."

Regina suddenly hugged Marmo tightly. "…Mana…" she mumbled. "…play with… me…"

Ira chuckled. "Ah, look at that. She really does like Cure Heart, huh?"

Marmo smiled and leaned closer to Regina's ears. "Don't worry, lil' Regi… your precious Mana will be coming soon~" she said, despite knowing that Mana probably won't come to Regina. Because honestly, she doesn't even know where their hideout is. If Mana knew, though, she'd definitely come visit to play with her. That probably wouldn't be so bad; honestly, despite how stupid Marmo saw it, it seems to be better if Regina played with her friends.

Bel grinned again. "Yeah, I know she'll be coming soon," he smiled, earning death glares from Ira and Marmo. "I'm making her come."

"…stupid… innuendos…" Regina murmured in her sleep as she kicked her leg upwards, luckily hitting Bel's nether regions for the last time.

"_HOLY SHI-_" he dropped all the way to the ground, wherever they were floating above.

Ira and Marmo shrugged and flew all the way back to their hideout.


End file.
